Brenna Franco Wiki
Welcome to the Brenna Franco Wiki Brenna Nicole Blanchett Franco (born October 29th, 1982) is an Academy Award winning American actress. She is most recognized for her role in the thrilling Spider-Man trilogy as Mary Jane Watson, as well as Brooke Davis in the American television drama series created by Mark Schwahn, One Tree Hill. For her role in Silver Linings Playbook, Franco won an Academy Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role in 2013. Up until 2012 she was known as Brenna Blanchett, she legally changed it to Brenna Franco when she married actor James Franco in 2012. She has been in a relationship with actor, writer, producer, director, and teacher James Franco since 2011. In March 2012 the couple announced their engagement and married in May 2012. Franco gave birth to their daughter Sutton Rose Franco on March 10th, 2014 at the Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago. In January 2015 the couple announced that they were expecting another child that was estimated to be born in October. Early Life and Family Franco was born in Cannes, France. Her mother Adelaide Felicia Mathiason was of Swedish and Portuguese descent and lived in Stockholm Sweden with her parents and seven siblings until her family moved to Cannes when she was seventeen. Her mother began dancing at the age of five and has been a professional dancer since her early twenties and currently teaches at the very prestigious Julliard in New York City. Franco's father Harry David Blanchett was of French and English descent and died of lung cancer when Franco was sixteen. He was born in London England and met Mathiason while she was visiting London while on a ballet tour. In 1989 Mathiason gave birth to Franco's first sibling: actress and model Olivia Brigette Blanchett. She is best known for her roles in the films The Blind Side (2009), Abduction (2011), and Mirror Mirror (2012). She portrayed Clary Fray in the fantasy film adaptation The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (2013), based on Cassandra Clare's best-selling novel City of Bones. In 1990 Franco and her family moved from Cannes to the coastal resort city Miami Beach in Miami-Dade County, Florida. In 1991 Franco's second sister Andrea Lynn Blanchett was born. She takes after her older sisters and is an actress, voice actress, and model. She is best known for her role as Kaitlin Cooper, Marissa Cooper's younger sister, on the television series The O.C. Franco's parents divorced when she was ten and her mother had gained custody of Franco and her two sisters. Her father re-married a year after the divorce and fathered one son with Florida high school teacher Elizabeth Moore. Franco's father was diagnosed with lung cancer in 1996 and passed away in 1998, he had only known his son from his second wife for under a year at the time of his passing. Franco regrets not spending much time with her father during his illness, as she only saw him on the weekends every few weeks. Franco does not have much contact with her half brother. Her mother also re-married shortly after her parents divorce to heart surgeon Matteo Ambrosino who is of Italian descent. Shortly after her mothers marriage to Ambrossnio, her mother gave birth to fraternal twins named Cara Elaine Ambrosnio, and Camilla Alexandria Ambrossnio on July 17th, 1996. They are now both studying at Julliard in New York City. When Franco was sixteen, her two sisters, two half sisters, mother, and step-father moved to New York City. Throughout Franco's high school years, she was very shy and lonely. Her closest friend had died in a drinking related car crash and her father had just passed away. She preferred to spend Friday nights with her family and mostly kept to herself at school. She decided to focus on her studies and managed to score in the top twenties of the SATs for the state of New York. Franco was eligible to graduate one year early but turned it down because she wanted to graduate with her fellow classmates and learn even more. She never told any of her peers about being able to graduate early in fear that they would make fun of her. Franco graduated from one of the most prestigious high schools of New York in 2000. She had been studying at Julliard for two months before she officially decided that she wanted to become an actress. She began auditioning for commercials and films and not long after she was casted as Mary Jane Watson in the Marvel comic book series Spider-Man. Acting Career 2001-2003 Franco landed her first ever acting job in 2001 when she was casted as Mary Jane Watson in the Spider-Man series which was released in April of 2002. This got Franco worldwide attention as well as commercial and critical success. The film earned $114 million in North America during it's opening week and earned $882 million worldwide. She portrays Peter Parker's(Tobey Maguire) childhood and high school crush in the film as well as the girlfriend to Peter's best friend Harry Osborn(James Franco). She is rescued by Spider-Man and she begins to become attracted to him and later becomes closer to Peter causing Harry to break up with her. Mary Jane and Peter share a kiss that reminds her of her kiss she shared with Spider-Man. Franco was extremely happy that she auditioned for the film and believes that if it wasn't for this film, she may not be where she is today. Franco also believes that if her and her co-star Toby Maguire didn't have a good connection and chemistry, that it would have been extremely hard for her to continue the film and series. Franco is still close friends with Maguire to this day. In 2003, Franco's Brady Bunch like based film Cheaper By The Dozen premiered on Christmas Day. Franco landed the part of the makeup and clothing obsessed sister who is just one out of twelve siblings in the film. To prepare for this role, she hired her own personal stylist to help her understand the world of fashion and makeup so Franco's character would seem more realistic. Franco has said herself that if it were up to her, she would go to events in yoga pants and that she didn't even wear makeup on a regular basis till she was sixteen. Franco also revealed that this film influenced her choice of having a big family when she was older. 2003 was also the year Franco would make her television debut. She played the wild and carefree Brooke Baker(Later turned Brooke Davis) in the teen drama One Tree Hill. Brooke was Tree Hill's it-girl and she was also the captain of the cheerleading squad. The lack of authority in her life caused Brooke's high school years to be full of parties, drinking, and promiscuity.The series follows sensitive issues that teenagers face such as: sex, drugs, marriage, adoption, affairs, conflicts etc. Franco says that she especially loved playing Brooke because for a majority of the series, she was the complete opposite of herself. She loved the challenge that came along with the part and she believes that Brooke had come the farthest since the pilot episode. One Tree Hill ended in 2012 after nine seasons. 2004-2006 Franco was asked to come back for the second adaption of the Spider-Man trilogy which premiered in June of 2004 and was very successful. It grossed over $783 million worldwide and won the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects. It's set two years after the first film and focuses on Peter Parker struggling to manage both his personal life and his life as Spider-Man. Franco's film Mean Girls also premiered in 2004. Franco played the infamous main antagonist in the film Regina George. Regina is deceiving, belittling and delusional and is trying to help Cady Heron(Lindsay Lohan) the new girl from Africa be popular. Franco felt like she needed some help with preparing for this film due to the fact that her and her character were so different, so sought guidance from her mother and her mothers students from Julliard and in the end she managed to take home the Award For Best Breakthrough Performance-Female at the 2005 MTV Movie Awards. Franco has said many times that this has been one of her favorite characters she has been able to portray. Franco also had a third film released in 2004. The Day after Tomorrow where she plays the very intelligent love interest to Sam Hall was released in May 2004. Both Franco and her co-star Jake Gyllenhaal have said that it was so easy and fun to work together because their chemistry was completely real. The two dated from 2001-2007. The second adaption of Cheaper By The Dozen was released in 2005. The film centers on the Bakers summer vacation at a cabin on the lake and deals with many hilarious encounters with the Baker family and the family across the lake who they have a rivalry with. Franco herself grew up spending summers at the cabin so she especially enjoyed getting paid to do what she has been doing since she was a child. The following year in 2006, The Devil Wears Prada premiered. She landed the role of Emily Charlton who was originally the junior assistant of Miranda Priestly ,but had just been promoted to the senior assistant. Franco strongly looked up to her co-star Meryl Streep and even said that the two would go out for coffee and Meryl would give her advice on acting and personal issues. 2007-2010 The final ending to the much loved Spider-Man series ended in 2007.Franco had been working with the cast for almost six years now and had a hard time saying goodbye. Franco says that even if the series is over, that doesn't mean friendships have to be over too. She hopes to stay close with her co-stars. In 2009 Franco was casted as Collins Tuohy who plays the daughter of the very ambitious Leigh Anne Tuohy in The Blindside. The story of the film captured Brenna's heart the second she heard about it and booked an audition right away. Franco enjoyed working on this film very much because she strongly looks up to her co-star Sandra Bullock and this film only made her idolize her even more. She had to develop some volleyball skills for this film, which she found was the hardest part because she wasn't one to play sports in high school. In 2010 Franco made an appearance in the true inspiring story titled 127 hours. Since the film was centered on James Franco's character, there wasn't many character opportunities. But Franco was just happy to have at tiny part in this amazing story about a climber who get's his arm stuck under a boulder. She also enjoyed getting to work with her long time close friend James Franco. 2011-2013 Franco landed the role as Jamie Rellis in the 2011 film Friends with Benefits alongside Justin Timberlake who plays her love interest. Jamie is described as a "headhunter", and is trying to become the executive for GQ Magazine. She meets Justin Timberlake's character Dylan this way, who becomes the new Art Director. Franco has never done a film where she has had to be nude and was quite nervous about taking the film but decided that it was about time to expand her horizon. She still remains close with her co-star Justin Timberlake. 2011 was a very exciting and successful year for Franco. She appeared in the Golden Globe nominated film The Help as Skeeter Phelan. Skeeter is a twenty three year old journalist who gets a job at the Jackson Journal. She has known two maids by the names of Aibileen and Minny for quite a long time and decides to interview the two on what it is like to work for white families. To prepare for the film Franco met with a dialect coach three times a week for two months to help her make her accent more authentic.This was the first time Brenna has been involved with a Golden Globe nominated film. Franco also starred in her first musical comedy in 2012. She plays Beca Mitchell in the popular film Pitch Perfect directed by Jason Moore. Beca has just started college and is attending the activity fair, when the leaders of an a cappella group named The Barden Bella's approach her and try to persuade Beca into joining their group. Beca turns down the audition and tells the two girls that she doesn't even sing. But her voice is overheard while singing in the shower by one of the leaders and tells Beca that she isn't leaving until she sings for her. Beca ends up auditioning and is now left with trying to give some life to the Barden Bellas and take them to the top. Brenna was also given the part as Tiffany Maxwell in Silver Linings Playbook. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse